The Clinical Core performs comprehensive clinical and neuropsychological patient evaluations, coordinates data transfer to the Data Management Core, and conducts longitudinal follow up of elders with normal cognition, mild cognitive impairment and with Alzheimer's disease and other dementias. The Clinical Core coordinates recruitment of subjects for the Mount Sinai ADRC, the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and other National Institute of Health funded studies, and non-funded pilot studies. In its ongoing efforts to serve a diverse population, the Clinical Core maintains a Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Clinic for the recruiment of minorty poulations. This Core works on the development of method for research in Alzheimer's and provides training to a wide range of researchers to assist in the collection of data in related areas. The Core approaches all participants for the autopsy program. Antemortem clinical information on all autopsied cases is provided to the Neuropathology Core through the data management core. Educational and outreach activities are conducted in conjunction with the Education Information Transfer Core.